She, who keeps me up at night
by Broko-Lee
Summary: Sasuke was just another man lusting for her, Sakura was just another happy woman with the man she had. They meet when she interviews for a job and Sasuke is afraid he won't resist her, because she is the only woman who kept him up at night.
1. Chapter 1

Let's start again, shall we? My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I work for a multinational company. Nothing unusual with my life I think. I have a nice apartment, a great car and money to pamper myself every single day.

No. No woman, no girlfriend, no wife. Not gay either. I had some misunderstandings in previous relationships. They all wanted money, sex and endless time spent in their company. They wanted me to be so rich that I wouldn't have to spend a single day working and I could be forever at their services. Not how it works hun.

So, being sick of throwing money on consuming relationships, I stick to one night stands every now and then. Less time consuming, less money, less sweet talk. And no, I do not do sweet talk, I just had to listen to honey dipped words for hours on end. And I am not particularly a big fan of sweets.

Do you wonder how my hell started? Well...

\- 2 months ago -

**"Mr. Uchiha, I am sorry but I have to let you know in advance that I am quitting, this is my resignation letter. I apologize but my husband does not want me working while I am pregnant, not even at this stage." Said Emma, my long time secretary. I felt sad. She was punctual, hard working, married and had a wonderful husband. She did not try to seduce me, never, she was happy with her life and her husband and I respected her. Emma was 27, she had brown long hair that she always kept in a bun and a very nice figure, I had a slight crush on her the first week she started working but it soon turned into friendship and it made me feel more relaxed at work."**

**"I am sorry to hear that Emma, I knew it would happen when you told me you were pregnant, I just did not expect it to be so soon." She sighed and then smiled at me. **

**"I will stick around for 2 more weeks, why don't I help you find a great secretary?" She said while taking a seat in front of me.**

**"Sure Emma, that would be nice, you have someone in mind or do you want to go through the interviews with me?"**

**"Well Mr. Uchiha...I mean Sasuke" she said laughing a little, she knew it is ok to drop the formalities when it was just the two of us. "I made a list, and they told me to call, some are even available today, they were thrilled about the company and the pay."**

**"Call them over Emma, today is actually not busy at all around here so we can manage." **

**"Yes sir! Haha, I will call them as soon as possible. Do you want another coffee?"**

**"Sure, thank you."**

So, I was basically left alone by my secretary to handle everything. I didn't want to imagine how my office would look and how my day would be when she would finally be gone. But well, I had to, because it is better to feel prepared. She said that if I can find a good secretary soon, she would stick around until the 2 weeks are over to help her understand how everything works around. Thank God I had Emma.

So that day was brutal. I did find a secretary but...oh, what pain in the ass it was.

_Interviews_

_"So, Tiffany, what makes you think you are qualified for this job? Your studies are not exactly that high and you have no experience." Asked Emma from her seat next to me._

_"Well, I have some traits that only the best secretaries have" she said with a cheeky smile on. She made me sick already. I wanted to signal Emma we had to kick her out but she knew._

_"And what would that be, if you don't mind me asking Tiffany?" I asked bored, trying to seem interested in the conversation._

_"I can keep my boss pleased no matter the circumstances" she said while running her hand along mine and starring at me._

_"Thank you for your time Tiffany, we will call you as soon as we make a decision." Said Emma seeing that the interview has absolutely no potential._

_"So, wait, didn't I get the job? You mean I have to wait for you to see that all the ugly whores outside are bellow me before I get the job? That is obvious."_

_"Get out. Please" I said, trying to still sound polite while kicking her out._

_After she screamed for 5 more minutes, we could finally kick her out and see the other women that were applying for the interview. Unfortunately, they were all either not experienced enough, or too shallow, or too whorish. And when our hopes were lost..._

_"Sakura Haruno, would you please step in?"_

_"Yes, of course."_

And that was when I saw her for the first time in my life. I took her appearance in from her shoes to her head. First I saw a pair of black stiletto shoes, that adorned her luscious long creamy legs, her skirt was just above her knees, black, hugging her up to the waist, where her arms and chest, - her nice but not overly generous chest - were covered by a silky white shirt, a bit see thru but not quite. Then her slim neck, and ultimately, her face. Her pale face that looked like porcelain, no imperfections. Adorned with some pink, plump kissable lips and rosy cheeks, a small button nose and amazing green eyes that mesmerised you. From afar, she might have looked simply attractive, from close up, she was just a piece of art. Her hair was strangely pink, which made her look more exotic, put into a high ponytail that reached to the small of her back. Never, in my life, have I seen such a beautiful woman. I had to hope for the sake of my mental stability, she was as dumb as all the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, hope someone is reading this, cause I don't wanna do it for nothing, anyway, if that is the case I will think it's for my own inner peace haha, hope you like it, reviews would help my inspiration. Lol

_She walked gracefully into my office, followed by Emma who looked at me and narrowed her eyes, she knew that look but I think she didn't know what was her role in this. With that in mind, I started the interview, looking more at my desk than anything else, for moral support._

_"__Hello Ms. Haruno, it's a pleasure to meet you, I am Emma Ross, Mr. Uchiha's current secretary. This is Mr. Sasuke Uchiha, your future boss, if you manage to impress him."_

_"__Nice to meet you too Ms. Ross, Mr. Uchiha, I think my résumé speaks for itself, if there are questions that you would like to ask me, or tests I need to take, I am up for it." I looked at her as she spoke with confidence, I couldn't take my eyes off of her so I wondered, what am I going to do now, if she is more than qualified for this?_

_"__Well, Ms. Haruno..." started Emma regarding her résumé._

_"__Sakura, please..." she said smiling a little _

_"__Very well Sakura. I see you are 23, you finished...medicine? and economics?" Emma started liking her, and if her résumé was correct, why was she here?_

_"__Yes, I did finish medicine but I only work as a volunteer now and then to small offices to help people in need, being a doctor is too time consuming and too stressful."_

_"__Wouldn't you consider this job as time consuming and stressful also?" this time I was the one speaking, I couldn't understand her point of view considering that._

_"__It might be Mr. Uchiha, but here, I risk messing up a paper that is reviewed anyway and in the worst case scenario, a law suit or just losing my job, in medicine, messing up means killing someone or being responsible of the way their life goes on after you take your hands off of them" she said eyeing me with determined eyes._

_"__I do not mean to sound like it's all about money, but a doctor is way better paid" Said Emma, a bit more curious now._

_"__I was a surgeon, I specialised in heart conditions, I only lost 1 patient in the 6 months that I performed surgery, and he was a lost case from the beginning and the surgery was the only way he could have a chance. He died. He could've lived a few more weeks but he died on my table so...no, I could've cared less about the money" Sakura said looking a bit aggravated._

_" __I am sorry for pressing on the matter Sakura." Said Emma feeling a bit out of place at the moment._

_" __It really isn't any problem Miss Ross, I am here for a job and jobs require honesty. I know I am indeed over qualified for this job but it is a nicely structured company that I would love to work for."_

_"__Then the job is yours Ms. Haruno, you will be expected tomorrow around 8 o'clock, I appreciate punctuality and of course,I would appreciate it if you could pick up some coffee on your way , one sugar, no cream." I said looking at her with confidence written on my face but I knew, from that moment on, that I was doomed._

_"__Thank you very much Mr. Uchiha, I will be here tomorrow, no delayed, thank you, and thank you also Miss Ross!"_

_"__Emma, dear..." Emma said smiling at her._

_" __Emma then, thank you. Have a great day!"_

_"__You too Sakura." My assistant said._

_With that said, Sakura left the office and I think I needed something to drink. That woman was confident, beautiful, smart, not money crazed and amazingly determined. How was I supposed to overlook her? Emma would be joining us for a while, but after that? What happens when we have to work long nights for important projects, when we get so tired and frustrated and we want to just lay somewhere and catch some sleep, what if I lose it in front of that woman and turn her into something I didn't want to?_

_"__Sasuke, are you alright?" ohh, I forgot Emma was still in my office. _

_"__She just..."_

_" __I saw the way you looked at her, I know but...it sais in her résumé that she is engaged."_

_"__She's what?"_

_"__Engaged."_

_"__..."_

_"__Cheer up Sasuke, you will find the perfect woman for you when you will stop looking so hard. I know in your perspective she is perfect, and I have to admit, she won me over, she was blunt and sincere yet not insulting, I loved her attitude! But maybe she was just not designed for you. The one will come soon, believe me!"_

_"__I'll try Emma..." she laughed at me._

_"__Great, now I will get you another coffee and send the rest of the girls home. The contracts need to be delivered by 5!"_

_"__Thanks Emma, what would I do without you?" I said smirking over my desk._

_"__We're about to find out Sasuke, I will need you to keep me updated haha."_

Now this is how my hell started. Days went by, Sakura was punctual and the coffee was always hot and the best there is. She did her work and some of mine before I even noticed, I always let her go early because she would always finish all the work we were supposed to do. Soon, Emma left, we had a nice get together for her "goodbye party" with the other employees. She loved it. Sakura was sad since she grew attached to Emma, seeing how they both spent the day together in their office but she smiled, hugged Emma tight and thanked for everything, and when my turn came, even if everyone knew me as a reserved person, I hugged Emma and assured her that no matter what it happens, he is her friend and he would skin her alive if she was in trouble and he wouldn't be the first to find out.

And here I was today, first day alone with Sakura and I was already lost.


	3. Chapter 3

I am kind of angry, I can't sleep, I have work in 5 hrs and I couldn't sleep all night. I work for 16 hrs in a row so that is kinda messed up. Make me happy and review this please? Thanks!

So that morning, I got up from bed and realised, I couldn't sleep at all. The revelation that hit me, made me so angry I wanted to beat someone to death. I was nervous. I don't get nervous. I can get angry, annoyed, enraged, maybe even amused sometimes, but not nervous. That is like a taboo for me. So as a cry-baby, I picked up the phone.

"Yes?" answered a barely awake voice.

"Emma, I can't do this, I can't be alone with her, come back, just for today okay?"

"Aww, poor Sasuke! I am sorry but Eric took a week off from work to enjoy some peace with me, I can't ditch on him, but you will be just fine!"

"Screw this, I am calling in sick."

"No, you are not, Sakura will know something is wrong, and she woke up, she will get you coffee! Come on, move your ass to work and let me sleep okay? I will call the office later to make sure! Have a good day! And don't call me before 8 am please, I am enjoying sleep for once in my life."

"Sorry, noted, I'll go...I think"

"Sasuke!"

"Fiiiine! Bye!"

So...I had to go.

_"__Good morning Mr. Uchiha, here is your coffee, and the sandwich you asked me to get for you, turkey and salad." She said smiling at me, her hair waving in the morning wind. She looked beautiful today. She had a white little dress, not too short, up to the neck, with a light red jacket over. She looked breath taking, and for the first time, I saw her with her hair down._

_"__Thank you Sakura. Today I need you to do the paperwork for the Mendoza project, you think you can have it done by lunch so I can revise it? I know it's shot notice but I did not know they will be in such a hurry, seems like the investors will be coming by the end of the week and the board also needs to see it. They asked for it before noon but..."_

_"__It's already done."_

_"__Is is? I didn't ask you to."_

_"__Sorry, it was laying on my desk when I left and I had no plans so I took it to lighten up the work, I should've asked if it was ok, I am sorry."_

_"__No, that is great, wonderful actually, thank you Sakura, just don't work yourself too hard, I still need you to be able to wake up in the morning. "_

_"__You are funny Mr. Uchiha, thank you but I will do just fine."_

_"__Sakura?"_

_"__Yes?"_

_"__When it's just the two of us, you can call me Sasuke."_

_"__Alright...Sasuke..."_

_"__Great, now let's get to work."_

_After finishing the paperwork, I asked Sakura to join me for lunch, because I am stupid and I do stuff that cause me brain damage. She agreed and we went to a nice cozy restaurant where me and Emma often went._

_"__Hello Mr. Uchiha, are you having a lunch date?" asked the waiter seeing I came with someone other than Emma._

_"__No David, she is my new secretary, Sakura, Emma is pregnant and she no longer works in my office."_

_"__Oh I understand, nice to meet you Ms. Sakura, you are really beautiful, I hope you don't mind me saying that." Sakura blushed._

_"__Oh, thank you David, it is nice to meet you also, I do not mind, it's nice of you to say that."_

_We were seated now. I watched the exchange between Sakura and David curiously. He might have been a waiter but I knew how the women around him looked, he always had the most beautifully unique ones, but me being here with Sakura, made her off limits and he knew that. We ordered and then I had to make conversation...it was getting a bit weird, but fortunately, she started._

_"__Thank you for inviting me here Mr. Uchiha, I was kind of tired of office lunches, I needed something fresh."_

_"__No worries Sakura. Do you mind if I ask you some questions or if you tell me some things about yourself? Emma and I were really good friend and I do intend to have a good relationship with you, it is also better for the ambiance in the office. You can also ask me whatever you wish."_

_"__That sounds wonderful Mr. Uchiha. You can ask anything, I do not mind sharing." She said smiling at me. I could see she had no problem and seeing the relationship between me and Emma, she couldn't have found that odd._

_"__Tell me something about your family, your life?"_

_"__Well I was born in Seul, my dad is Japanese but his family moved to Korea when he was 5. My mom was Australian, she died when I was 10. We moved to the U.S when my dad found a job at one of his friends company, and my aunt helped him raise me. I finished school early, first of my class, and I always loved learning new things and having new experiences. Being a hard worker, I don't have too many friends but the ones I have are really wonderful people. I live in a nice house that my dad bought for me as a graduation present and I am currently trying to find out my vocation in life."_

_"__I am sorry about your mother, but your life seems pretty accomplished. Do you live alone or is your aunt living with you?"_

_"__Well, I used to live with my aunt but she owns a hospital so she bought a flat closer to it so she can be more focused on her work, and now I live alone, but sometimes my fiancé barges in and spends some time over."_

_"__So you are engaged? That is nice. Are you going to get married soon?"_

_"__I don't know, I don't wanna rush into things, he just proposed to me because he is overly jealous and he wanted to make sure I am there for him."_

_"__That doesn't sound quite right"_

_"__It's better than it sounds, he is wonderful and I love him, he just needs to grow up a little."_

_That made me want to kill that dude on the spot, and I did not even know him. I wanted that woman and he had her. I knew I was no better, all I could feel was lust, but it was eating me on the inside and I had to do something about it._


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the follows guys! I appreciate it. Reviews would help a little bit J Thank you for reading anyway! Hope it isn't that bad :D here it goes, chapter nr 2.

It's been a while and her presence, as suffocating as it was in the beginning, was dying. No, I was not losing my attraction towards her, I was starting to like her more, just not purely sexual anymore. Her smiles made my body grow warm, the way she touched my had, by accident while we were discussing work, made my heart race. I had no idea what was happening to me, but I liked her presence more every day. I couldn't stand her smile when she got a text from her boyfriend, it made me lose my sense but she raised her head and smiled at me and it made me lose my breath.

I have been coming to work more content for the past month, since Sakura and I started working together, weekends were killing me, so I started calling her out of nowhere just to hear her voice, under the pretences that I couldn't remember if we finished some paperwork or I wanted something done early on Monday. Until one day, when her...fiancé picked up the phone for her. Well that was something I didn't want to encounter. Ever.

"Sakura, I am sorry to bother you again but I need some help finishing the Lore project, I spoke to..." but I was kindly interrupted before I got to finish what I had to say.

"Sakura is not here right now, she is taking a shower, I am her fiancé, I could write that down, if you want me to but Sakura is spending the weekend with me so I doubt she will have any time to do extra work, sorry to be blunt." I wanted to cut his legs off and set him on fire. I never felt this kind of jealousy before. I was currently talking to a man that gets into bed at night with the woman that makes me lose my mind, that keeps me in between lusting and feeling. But, all I could so was breath and answer to him.

"I understand, well, if you could ask her to call me when she has time that would be great, I would appreciate it." He growled.

"No offence but she spends too much freaking time in that office as it is, I kind of want her for myself this weekend, so I guess you would talk to her on Monday." I could feel my blood boiling.

"Very well. Enjoy your weekend."

"Thanks man."

The thing that happened next was just plain stupid. He did not hang up, probably expecting me to do it but the phone, being my last care as it sat there on speaker on my coffee table, I did not, so I just ran my hands thru my hair enraged and soon I heard her voice.

"Did my phone ring Kiba? I thought I heard the ringtone." I could hear her clearly and it made me feel a little better.

"Yeah, that jerk of a boss of yours wanted to give you more work over the weekend, but I told him you are all mine until Monday." Jerk of a boss? Sakura described me as a jerk?

"Kiba! Why did you do that? He wouldn't have called unless it was important! And quit calling him a jerk, he is a good man." I inwardly smiled, I did want to know what she thought of me, so, guiltily, I did not hang up.

"A good man? Come on Sakura, he practically has you locked in an office, if I didn't know better, I would say you were fucking him." I froze. This is the way the bastard is talking to her? I understand it when you are angry but his voice was perfectly relaxed.

"Quit it Kiba, you know I hate it when you do that."

"What does he look like? How old is her? I didn't even ask you, you never talked about him, I didn't know she calls you personally and speaks so informally to you."

"Are you looking for a fight? He is 25, really handsome. Black mesmerizing eyes, black hair, fair skin, nicely build, I think he is well toned. He is a gentleman, a good speaker, a wonderful business man and very accomplished in life, he..." she thought I was...attractive? I never knew that, I always thought she was blind when she looked at other men, she always ignored stares and never flirted back with whoever approached her.

"SAKURA! What the fuck is wrong with you? You tell me I should get over this childish jealousy but you throw it in my face how he is all this and all that? Stop being a fucking bitch! Are you his slut or what? You perform extra..." a harsh sound and then silence. That bastard was calling Sakura every name in the book and I couldn't stand it, I wanted him dead, 10 feet under the ground.

"I am sorry babe, I didn't..."

"You didn't what? You didn't mean to call me a slut? You didn't mean to imply I had a relationship with my boss? Look what I mean. Get the hell out of my house, take the damn ring, and never let me see your face again. Whatever you have left here, I will send it over at your place." She didn't sound angry, just determined.

"Sak...come on, forgive me, you know how I get jealous, I don't want another man touching you." I grabbed a glass of whiskey and started walking around the room. One down, a bottle more, to go, I could just take gulps of the alcoholic drink and listen to the conversation.

"I said out Kiba." Then all I heard was her voice mumbling something that sounded like "_leave me alone"_ and then something smashing on the floor. I was listening, panicking. I though he hurt her. I was so scared and angry, I didn't know what do to anymore, I wanted to scream her name, maybe she heard me, I wanted to know she was okay. The next thing I heard was a moan. Deep and short.

"Don't do this to me Sakura, I moulded you to my body, I am written in your DNA forever, you can't just push me out, you want me Sak." I couldn't bring myself to finish the call, I waited for her to scream, push him off, anytime, anyhow, just to let me know she didn't want it.

"Every time I hear you speak another man's name, it makes me feel like you are purposely trying to hurt me. I want you to only want me, all over your body, in your head, inside of you. Take me for what I am Sak, I know you are better than what I deserve and I hurt you, but I don't want anyone else." Another moan came soon after, followed by his groans and broken glass between the animalic sounds they were making. I wanted to be deaf...or maybe dead. What I felt was rage...mixed with the worst heartbreak I have ever had.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Things between Sakura and I started getting cold. I couldn't face her anymore, I couldn't stay in the same room with her for more than 5 minutes without suffocating. I knew she did nothing wrong, that was just a fight with her fiancé that ended up with them getting back together. And yet, I couldn't stand that feeling, but I didn't want to fire her, because it was not her fault, as a secretary, she was wonderful. So what was I supposed to do? My head cleared whenever I asked myself that question. So, I turned to Emma. Which, of course, basically called me an asshole, and an idiot, excusing herself soon after and telling me, I am not her boss anymore and she can talk to me anyway she wants, but she loves me anyway. But I knew she was right, I was judging her for something that was wrong only in perspective. She did agree the guy was an asshole, but she said, the kind of words he said after insulting her, are what most women want to hear, even if they do not know it. It is hard to get meaningful words from a man when he is not drunk or scared of losing you. So, understanding, I tried to adjust to the situation. I stopped taking her to lunch, but I ordered lunch for her two times a week from an Italian restaurant, she wanted pasta every single time. Then she started blaming me, saying I will get her fat and she will remain single and will have to buy cats. Which she is not really fond of, she is more of a dog person. So, I promised her that if she gets fat, I will marry her, feeling guilty for "forcing" her to eat. From that day on, she thought I had a fetish with fat women, so she always showed chubby women while we were driving to a business meeting.

Two weeks later, early in the morning, I got a call from a bastard.

"Sasuke, are you sleeping in? Get your sorry ass out of bed and make me coffee." Said the voice in a low growl.

"Fuck you Itachi, it's not even 5 am, what the hell do you want?" I could hear a chuckle.

"Not coming to greet your older brother? Where are all the manners I thought you? I am ashamed Sasuke. I am in the living room on the couch, about to mess up your carpet. You are out of coffee and I need one ASAP. So, how about you get your fucking ass out of bed you gay excuse of a brother?" He always did this. Coming up for a few days every couple of months, driving me crazy, insulting me every breathing second, and then leaving and forgetting I exist.

"Go get your own coffee asshole, I have work."

I got out of bed and went into the shower. This day couldn't get worse, no day can get worse when Itachi comes to "visit". That fucker. Last time he came, he fired 6 of my female employees because they were ogling him. And they were from the good, hard working ones. He will ruin my week. Yet, it was Monday, which meant I got to see Sakura today, after a long weekend. I didn't even dare to call anymore.

Heading for the living room, I saw my bastard of a brother on the couch, with a lit up cigarette, or joint, I wasn't sure, it was too early for me to give a fuck.

"Morning brother. Missed me? How is the less handsome part of the family hanging these days?" he said while smirking at me.

"Drop dead Itachi."

"Ahh, you wish little brother. I came by to see how your work is going. Do you like working for uncle? Is he treating you good?" he was mocking me. I needed to get ready for work, screw him, I didn't have time for this.

"I know you missed me Sasuke, but I am just here to check your work, as father asked me to."

"Yeah? And why is that? Haven't lost any deals since your last visit and I raised this part of the business ." he smiled knowingly at me.

"Already feeling high and mighty brother?"

"Fuck off."

"Get ready for work, I want to see what's new." He was going to torment me until he left. The fucking asshole enjoys making my life hell.

Of course, I was late for work, 20 minutes late, Itachi insisted he needed some things and he made me drive him, saying he did not sleep much and he couldn't drive, Sakura was probably waiting for me with coffee. Today was going to be a freaking pain in the ass.

We made it to the office, I couldn't see Sakura at her desk, but I found her soon as I entered my office, she already filed everything for the day, grabbed me a coffee and a muffin and was smiling at me when I came in. Maybe she could make my day better.

"Good morning Mr. Uchiha, your coffee is getting cold. I got here early today, you only have some papers to sign and I some deals to look over and you are free until lunch. The meeting with the Donovan's is at 3 pm, casual wear, in a bar called Dominium, should I join you?"

"Morning Sakura, so early and so productive, thank you for the coffee, yes I would like you to join us, you are great with people and you can help with the deal, feel free to speak, there is no problem." I smirked at her and she smiled brightly at me. She was smart, really smart and she was quick to see things so she saved my ass a couple of times from making suicide deals with some companies because of short meaningful clauses or unclear paperwork that I did not notice, she is golden when it comes to business and she loves doing it, especially when the other secretaries have no word in anything and when the other business men ask me what do I think about the deal, I respond and then ask for Sakura's opinion and she criticises every small bit that does not seem right, she does it with such steady words that everyone is wondering who she might be.

"You are not going to introduce me to the beautiful lady Sasuke?" Fuck. Forgot about the bastard.

"Sakura, this is Itachi."

"Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. I am more than pleased to meet you Sakura, you are even more beautiful than I have heard from my brother." I have never talked to Itachi about Sakura, he did not even know Emma left. He was trying to use his charms on Sakura. I looked at her, she smiled and shook his hand.

"It is nice to meet you Mr. Uchiha. I am sorry but I have work to do. Let me know if you need anything." I inwardly smiled, she did not even flinch, and my brother is the kind that get's really close when he tries to flirt, never seen a woman ditch Itachi before. When she close the door, Itachi looked at me, smirked, and took a seat.

"I like that woman. She is going to be a challenge, I know, and you might need a new secretary, but those are just collateral victims. I love you too little brother, see you later."

"What?" that bastard just came in, and he already ruined my day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Locked at the gates of heaven

There is probably no need to say that my week has been a living hell. Itachi is in the picture and I have been trying to stop him from harassing my secretary. Didn't work. She was hit on constantly and he sometimes played pranks on her. I couldn't understand what he was doing and I was struggling to stop him. He always dark the coffee she got me in the morning, play with her hair while she was doing paperwork... He poured coffee on her seat, and after she sat down, I looked at her facial expression change and I could almost hear him smirk.

"Did I just get you wet Miss Haruno?" she just smiled nervously and got up.

I think that was the last bit of it. I could see it on her face that she's had enough of his constant bullying. The worst part was that I couldn't do anything else but apologize for my brother's behaviour. He had a better ranking, he was older, he could take my job away with a phone call. But I had to do something, it was time to have a talk with my brother.

"Itachi, I need to speak with you." I said looking directly into his eyes, making him understand it is serious.

"What is it foolish little brother? What is the matter this time?" he smirked at me and sat on my chair at the desk.

"I want you to leave Sakura alone, or even better, leave." He started chuckling.

"You know I can't do that Sasuke, she is my new shiny toy."

"For fuck's sake! You are not even trying to hook up with her, all you are doing is only making it hard for her to do her job and you are just stressing her out."

"Maybe today, but some of these days, I will be her perfect man." I smiled ironically.

"I highly doubt that, brother."

"What is it to you Sasuke? You have been trying to get me out of her hair since I got here, and it is not just sympathy or respect for an employee. Is my little brother feeling something for her?" I wanted to kill him, I could envision myself killing him and be happy about it.

"You do."

"What?"

"You like her. A lot."

"Itachi, I don't have time for your mind games, she will leave soon if you keep this up. She is a great secretary, she is efficient and hard working. Why are you keen on ruining my work place?"

He got me angry and I couldn't take it anymore. I was getting defensive and he felt it, I could tell. I got that wrong, now he knew, and he was going to annoy me further.

"She said she has a boyfriend. Is that true?"

"It is."

I answered without realising, with a bitter tone in my voice.

"I take it you don't like him? Or it is only because he has the woman you want?"

I couldn't tell. Which one was it? I didn't even know. I didn't even want to know. I saw him smirk.

"Sorry little brother. I will be back here tomorrow. Just so you see I am a great older brother, you can have her after I bed her. I am willing to let you have her after. Doesn't that sound great?" I launched at him. I don't know why, I couldn't tell what I was doing, but my hands were now on the collar of his shirt and his eyes were open wide. He was shocked I stood up to him. That was the first time I even attempted to use violence with my brother.

"My, my, little brother, it seems she really got to you." He removed my hands from his collar gently and pushed my shoulder, signalling for me to back off. "That was one of the biggest mistakes you ever did. I am not leaving you anything. When I'm done with her, there will be nothing left. Goodnight brother."

What was I supposed to do now? How was I going to solve this? Itachi was the only man that made me feel like I am a door mat. It was part respect, part blood and part...fear I think. Sometimes he made fear dive into my bones.

That bastard has stepped on my toes enough, I was going to stood up even if it meant losing everything I worked for.

_Sakura's side of the story_

Work has been more tiring than the usual. Mr. Uchiha's brother was in town and he seemed to have taken a weird liking into making my life hell. I might as well have some fun also, right? So what if I get fired? I can have any other job, this was war already. He poured coffee on my chair, cut some strands of my hair, set my bag on FIRE. Yes, on fire, because he said it was from the last season. I wish I could've made a comment about that sounding gay but I couldn't. The next day, somehow, he came up with a new bag, a very expensive one, and said the worth of the bag is enough to cover for what was inside mine at the moment. Which would've been my cell phone, 200 $, headphones and my ID, aside from the other less important womanly things. I was okay with it. Sasuke even gave me a bonus of 2000$ apologizing and promising he will get him out of my hair soon. I understood he couldn't do much. While doing the paperwork I understood that his father only allowed Sasuke a chance to get a bigger position after the age of 28, until then, Itachi was in charge of everything. He could do anything he wanted with the company, he could even set it on fire, like he did to my bag.

Anyhow. Today is a bad day. Kiba was an asshole all week and finally, last night, he left angry, leaving his keys. I changed my phone number right after, since I had to get a new phone anyway, I also decided to stop keeping in touch. I have had enough of the cat and mouse game. I loved him. I really did, but he was impossible. Too jealous, too self-centred, too...much for me. I wanted someone calm and collected.

So, today is the day I start my plan to take Itachi down. How am I going to do that? Well...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Shaky legs and sweaty palms

-Sakura-

I woke up early, took a hot shower, straightened my pink, waist long hair,

-something I haven't done in a while-, put on light make up, some foundation, eyeliner, mascara and lip-gloss. After taking care that I had a perfect manicure and pedicure, -I loved my nails a bit long with a French design on it- I had to get dressed, and I knew just what I was going to wear.

Soon, I was ready, I got into the car and drove to the coffee shop. I needed a coffee to start my day. I ordered 3 coffees. Itachi will not have his way, today won't start like all the other.

I soon got to work and I placed the coffees on Sasuke's desk and went over to my office to review the day's work and enjoy my coffee. Maybe ten minutes later, the Uchiha brothers walked through the door.

"Come on Sasuke, loosen up, I want to enjoy my time with you, little brother."

"I said no Itachi, I am not going to that club just to end up pulling each other's hairs out." Itachi pouted.

"You are no fun..."

"Thanks."

I bent over to get my bag that dropped on the floor and then got up swaying my hair as it rested on my shoulders and back.

"Good morning Mr. Uchiha, good morning Itachi-san, coffee is on your desk, there are some urgent papers to sign but not too much work today." When I finally looked at them, their mouths look like they were about to fall. I do know I have a great body, I just never actually used it with the intention of alluring men this way. Well, I am glad I still have the skill..and this dress. This dress was my all time favourite. I bought it by mistake, without even trying it on, in one of those days that I felt like buying the whole world. It got mixed up with my clothing and God, I am so grateful. The dress was simple. Somewhat office but goes into casual. All black, short, reaching the half of my thigh, with a bit of cleavage, with sleeves that reach up to the elbows. It isn't like a second skin, but it hugs my curves in a very nice way. I also had black stockings and red stiletto shoes on. The shoes match with the bag Itachi gifted me.

They both stared at me wide eyed while I took a sip of my coffee and a drip fell to the corner of my mouth. I wanted to wipe it but Itachi came up to me before I could even notice and he whipped it with his thumb and then licked it.

"You taste as good as you look."

"You mean the coffee? But I will take that as a compliment Itachi-san...thank you." I said thank you while I was walking past him to hand Sasuke some paperwork.

"Wow Sakura...you look stunning, is it any special occasion?" he tried not to let his eyes wander and I appreciated it. Sasuke was different from most men I met. I knew he had the urge to stare sometimes while I was working but I knew how lonely he was so I didn't press the issue any further. He was indeed a handsome, fulfilling man, with endless ambition and the power to do everything he wanted, one way or another, and it amazed me he didn't even seem to realise that.

"Not really Mr. Uchiha, I felt the urge to do it today."

"Alright, well it does suit you. I saw you changed your cell phone number yesterday."

"Yes I did. I texted as soon as I changed it so you could reach me at any time you needed."

Now, what would be the best approach? Flirt with Itachi and make him lose his mind? Or...flirt with Sasuke and watch Itachi's reactions? What to do, what to do?

Sasuke smiled at me again. He has a nice smile, I like it because he doesn't smile a lot, but I get to see it sometimes in the office, rarely when we have company.

"That is very thoughtful of you Sakura. But if you need to get off early today to meet Kiba or something, you can tell me, you work hard around here, you deserve your time off." I smiled. Somehow I wished he really liked me. Really like me. I am aware he sees me as a woman, as well as I am aware that he only sees me as a woman and an assistant, and sometimes a friend. Yet he has no special interest in me, he never tries to tell me, he even stopped taking me to lunch. Maybe I should gain some weight to make him interested.

"That won't be the case anymore ." during this whole time, Itachi has been starring at me, at a loss of words, following my every move. I could feel his eyes on the back of my head and I knew his thoughts wandered.

"You and Kiba have problems?" he asked a bit angsty.

"We broke up." I smiled even brighter. He looked at me with a confused expression.

"Are you alright? Because if you need..."I interrupted him again.

"I am better than alright, I already had my eyes on someone for a while now and it is for the best." Sasuke was taken aback and I could almost hear Itachi smirk.

"Just let me know if you need anything, alright Sakura?"

"I am perfectly fine, but I will take that offer if I get the chance." I laughed. He smiled at me and walked past, to the door of his office while Itachi and I were walking behind him. Me, giving him the information he needed about the upcoming contracts and Itachi starring aimlessly at me and making comments once in a while or just chuckling out of context.

I still had to decide how I was going to do this. Sasuke would've been pleasurable and nice to have around, but Itachi's dumbstruck face would be a bonus when if I manage to do what I intended. Without thinking much, I dropped the files on the ground while I was walking to the door to get more copies done. I smirked to myself and bent over.

"I will be right back with the papers, do you need anything else?" I turned around to look at them. Itachi's face looked like he would jump me, his eyes where content and sparkling, ready to jump for the pray. Sasuke was...hungry and shaken. He was holding onto his desk and breathing like he ran for hours. His eyes were serious yet lustful, like he wanted to pin me to the door and punish me for being a tease.

"No Sakura, thank you." He breathed the words out like he wanted me to hurry, to get out before it gets dangerous.

"Alright." This was going to be dangerously fun.

-Sasuke-

She was doing it on purpose and I didn't know if I could take it. This woman is playing with my mind, even if I think Itachi is the target. The way the lace of her black stockings was showing, and the curve of her ass made me hold on tight to my desk, made my legs shake and my palms sweat, if today's attire was not an exception, I was going to jump Sakura soon. Fuck it, all of my self control went to waste. At least now she is a free woman.


End file.
